


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

 

魔教无差

郑允浩 with 沈昌珉

 

-

我记得我第一次对他心动的时刻。

我的眼睛进了灰尘，眨了好几下眼睛依然弄不掉，异物在最脆弱的表面摩擦引发生理性泪水逐渐开始分泌。

他远远见着我难受的样子，好小心凑过来，手掌扣住我下巴，拇指压我颧骨上。

他身上有练习完汗水的味道，有仍然急促的呼吸和起伏胸膛，有高强度运动后微微发着颤的温热手掌。

我整个人笼罩在他的影子下，只听见他说：忍一下，然后轻轻地往我眼睛吹了一口气。

我眨了眨眼，来不及蒸发的眼泪就这么落下来。我听见他笑，从喉头轻轻发出的一声短促而轻松的笑，转身又打开了音乐，对着镜子继续跳舞。

他身上穿着件黑色背心，肩胛骨的位置在跳舞时狠狠突起得仿佛随时会有一双翅膀破蛹而出。

我在泪眼朦胧中以为看见天使下凡。

 

看着他跳舞时，我总会想起小时候看爸爸写书法的模样。

苍劲有力，丝毫不拖泥带水，动作漂亮而富有力道，每一个舞步都对在拍点，带着浑然天成的节奏感与韧性，仿佛那支舞蹈已经与他血肉交融，而我在旁看得目不转睛。

他的眼睛长得与我的大不相同，细长而上扬，不笑的时候让人觉著有些距离，特别是在他抿起嘴角时更显冷若冰霜。

可是当他转过来看着我时，那双眼睛又瞬间变得柔和起来。

我想，或许人天性就会被美丽的事物吸引。

 

 

我一直不喜欢烟味。

年少时在那些为赋新词强说愁的逞强驱使下偷偷抽过几次，肺部弥漫呛辣气息的滋味挺不好受，渐渐也就没了兴趣。

他倒是不在意，而我也从没狠下心让他戒。

有一段时间他抽得很凶，那段看不见未来的日子我们都不好受，所以更是狠不下心，只是某个深夜在阳台蹲着收拾他散落一地的烟屁股时，任性地要求他日后要是瘾犯了想抽，烟我帮他卷。

大概是有些自暴自弃的纵容，想着至少这样我能知道他今日又抽了多少，仿佛透过这样就能抚平心中一些难以描述的不安。

他很温柔，轻声说好。

 

后来我的卷烟技术愈来愈好，而他在我有意地渐渐减少糖果盒内的香烟根数时也慢慢恢复成当年那个意气风发的王者模样。

回归的前一晚我们在练习室待至深夜，伴舞们都走了，我气喘吁吁地倒在地板上用眼角余光看他依然在镜子前挥汗如雨的身影。

新歌的节奏强劲有力，仿佛借着歌曲宣示着我俩重返舞台的决心。我看着他大汗淋漓的背影，知道那是他的自负，他的破釜沉舟，他的背水一战。

离开前他说去淋浴间冲个澡再回家，我点点头，留在练习室里整理个人物品等他。

来公司练习时我们带的东西不多，我把个人物品扔进手袋后决定离开前最后再过一遍舞蹈，正跳完第一小节，忽然听见一声清脆声响，然后便陷入无边黑暗。

公司每个凌晨会固定断电几分钟做电路检查，我想起他正在淋浴间，便急匆匆摸到放在一旁的手机，打开内建手电筒快步穿越漆黑走廊。

推开淋浴间的门时扑面温热氤氲，像一团温暖而潮湿的雾气争先恐后地钻出我身后的门，我轻轻喊他，举高了手机。

一团热源从我身后靠上来。

那时我的身高已经超越了他，他还带着湿气的头发抵在我肩头，身上带着沐浴露的栀子花香，手臂紧紧缠在我腰侧让我一下子停滞了呼吸。

 

那是我第二次对他心动的时刻。

可他也只是紧紧地拥抱了我一下，接着便松了手，装作没事般一派轻松地说着好险断电时已经洗完啦，我们回去吧。

可我深知他在不安。

毕竟我们面对着一个茫然又充满不确定的未来。

就在此刻电力恢复了，淋浴间的感应照明一瞬间照亮整个空间，我俩都被突如其来的光线刺激得眨了眨眼。

然后我便看见他还微微泛着红的眼眶。

他似乎也意识到了这点，很快抬手遮住了自己的双眼，嘴角扯出一个有些尴尬的笑容，轻声说着，哎呀，被看见了。

 

我看着他手足无措的模样，仿佛一向隐藏的脆弱被人生生揭开摊在阳光下那般狼狈，只觉得心脏抽疼得下一秒都要停止跳动。

于是我别无选择，只能走上前紧紧地拥抱他，头抵着他微微颤抖的肩膀，就像他在几秒前的黑暗里拥抱我那样。

不管明天之后我们的未来会是如何，我都会陪着哥一起的。

所以哥，你不要再不安了。

他安静了好一会儿，接着我感觉到他放下了遮住眼睛的那只手。

他的手臂再次缠上我的腰时，我听见他近乎叹息的开口。

他说，昌多，我可以亲亲你吗。

我吻了吻他带着栀子花味的侧颈。

当然可以。我说。

 

 

后来我们的关系就变得有些暧昧不明。

我想他也知道，只是我俩像是有着什么奇怪的默契般，硬是不去戳破最后那张薄得几乎要不存在的窗户纸。

毕竟我们之间的互动向来是众人皆知的好，所以即使他在走廊上与我十指紧扣地往待机室方向走，大家也总是不以为意。

他还是会抽烟，但频率降低了很多，我想或许是我经常在他耳边叨念无病长寿的缘故。

他是个信守承诺的人，发现糖果盒里的烟没了便会偷偷摸摸凑过来讨，明明做着坏事，却又笑得乖巧，讨好地喊着我小名。

我向来抗拒不了他这种与舞台上的霸气天差地远的撒娇模样。

指腹摩擦滤纸表面熟练卷起烟草，舌尖滑过时总会连带着被榨干了唾液，等我卷完手上的烟时他会吻我，湿软舌头舔过干涩舌面，仿佛要弥补我为了他而口干舌燥的口腔。

他的烟愈抽愈淡，而我在不知不觉间竟也渐渐习惯了偶尔接吻时在鼻间若有似无萦绕的烟味。

 

 

——昌多，烟没有了。

我们在温暖而寂静的卧室里接吻，壁炉里的火烧得劈啪作响。他一手摩挲着我后颈刚长出的新生毛发，一手搂着我的腰，我跪在柔软的床褥上，有些无奈。

我不确定能不能带出境，所以我没有带。我说。

路口好像有间商店，我不确定还有没有开。晚上好冷我不出去。

他笑着离开我的唇，在我后颈轻轻捏了一把，说我也不会让你出去，可我现在很想抽。

他翻身下床，赤脚踩在柔软厚实的天鹅绒毯上，我懒懒地靠在床头看他从衣帽间翻出他的羽绒服和帽子。我不确定那件外套是我的还是他的，但也没关系。

他拉开自从我们入住以来便一直紧紧拉上的窗帘。

房间在一楼，大片落地窗的外头便是房间所附设的私人后院。白天的时候下了雪，原先应是草地的地方积了厚厚一层积雪，路灯的影子孤单地倒映在洁白的雪面上。

他系好靴子的鞋带，拉开窗户一小道出入口便侧身钻了出去。

万籁具寂的夜晚，我看着他裹着羽绒服缩着脖子在南欧的乡间、在一片白茫茫的雪地里奔跑着，像冬夜里骤然现身的精灵，翩然降临又转瞬消失，只有他身后那道脚印能够证明他曾来过的足迹。

 

他带着一身深夜刺骨的寒气，气喘吁吁地归来。

我跳下床，在他准备脱下外套时出声阻止：你别脱，屋子内禁烟。

言下之意是等等他还是得走到室外。

我跪在茶几旁打开被他捏得皱巴巴的小塑料袋，抽出滤纸滤嘴，然后撕开烟草封条。

扑鼻而来是似曾相识的浓郁香气，参杂着丝丝缕缕的尼古丁味，并不是往常辛辣刺鼻的味道。

老板说我抽的那款卖光了，给我推荐了这款。他凑到我身边，好奇地捏起一点放在鼻尖前嗅。好熟悉的味道，他说。

我将烟草放上滤纸，对好滤嘴，捏起滤纸两端开始塑形，最后凑到嘴边舔过一遍滤纸边缘，熟练地封好边缘后将烟塞进他手里。

他笑着凑过来和我接吻。

 

 

他坐在窗户的另一端，嘴里吐出缕缕白雾，若不是他漂亮的手指上夹着那根烟太过醒目，猛然一看还以为是因为寒冷而产生的雾气。

我给他卷好了几支烟，小心翼翼塞进糖果盒，接着靠在床角看起书。

不一会儿便听见他用指节轻轻地敲了敲窗户。

『你看，下雪了。』他笑着指指天空上不断飘落的雪花，声音隔着玻璃模糊不清，读着唇语才看清他在说些什么，他勾了勾手指示意我出去，我抱著书死命摇头。

我看了一眼壁炉里烧得正旺的柴火，又看了自己光溜溜的双脚，室内如此温暖惬意，我才不要出去受罪。

『不出去。』

『就一下下。』

『不去！』

他笑得温柔，抬手又吸了一口后便捻熄了燃烧中的烟，『那我进去。』

 

 

“我想起这个味道了。”

“嗯？”

“是奶茶的味道，日本贩卖机里会有的那种奶茶。”

他笑起来，语气充满赞许：“昌多好聪明。”

 

我们在黑暗里相拥起舞，只因他说窗外的雪下得太美舍不得入睡，所以我们只好想办法让自己保持清醒。

我们之中没有人熟悉女步，因此经常笨拙地踩到对方的脚，可彼此都没有因此打住的念头。

只是在雪花纷飞的夜晚，在关了灯的房里，在温暖的壁炉旁搂着彼此。

他轻轻哼起歌。

 

**“ I don't want a friend**

**I want my life in two**

**Just one more night**

**Waiting to get there**

**Waiting for you**

**I'm done fight it all night**

**When I'm around**

**Slow dancing in the dark**

**Don't follow me**

**You'll end up in my arms ”**

 

他的手在我身后交叉，带着烟草味的吐息轻柔地随着歌声环绕在四周，我将下巴抵在他肩头，听他有些沙哑的嗓音慵懒地哼着歌，高音百转千回，尾音柔情似水。

“昌珉，我——”

我抬起脸，在他开口的前一刻吻上他眼角的伤痕。

 

——你好像总是不让我说。他的语气有些无奈，又带点本人或许也不自觉的气馁。

我笑着吻他眼角，他颧骨上的伤痕，他圆润的鼻尖，最后吻他嘴角那颗漂亮的痣。时隔多年，他的一切，仍旧无一不是我最初心动的模样。

 

我喜欢这个烟的味道。

我贴着他耳边轻声说。

以后你不在的时候，它会让我想起你。

会让我想起今晚，你在深夜里奔跑，我们在大雪纷飞中相拥起舞。

 

他笑着亲吻我的耳朵。

知道了。他说。

 

我们纠缠着彼此已逾半生，我们一同看日出时风起云涌，看无边苍穹里星河闪烁，看浩瀚云海山间汹涌翻腾，看江河入海，看落英缤纷，看大雪漫天。

可看尽世间美景后最终仍是看进彼此双眼，便知道你爱我我爱你。

 

 

 

 

奶茶味的烟，电视。

红酒，书。

 

奶茶味的烟，电视。

红酒，书。

 

有一天，电视和书只会剩下一个。

我希望剩下的是我和我的书。

因为我无法想像他一个人要如何对抗孤独。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(end)**

-

最后一段话来自最近在follow的一个youtuber，看见的时候心里感动得一塌糊涂，接着就想起了这首歌。文中奶茶味的烟是mac baren aromatic choice, just in case you're wondering.

其实我也不知道我在写什么了，但还是真心感谢你的阅读。

 

 


End file.
